Once upon a Starbucks
by blue-dynamite-xox
Summary: A role play based fan fiction where a group of strange characters come together in a starbucks cafe. Please R and R.


Characters:

June- A weird robot from Bonus Stage. She has pink hair.

Rya – A cynical, female robot from Bonus Stage

Craig- A strange man who wants to know how to dispose of a body. Also from Bonus Stage.

Yuna- A young sphere-hunter from FFX-2.

Icefire- A large, blue dragon who somehow manages to fit into starbucks.

Emma Bik- An insane cat-girl with large pink ears and a tail.

Dragon- A drunk hobo with blue hair.

Alice- She's a girl who INSISTS she has brown hair.

Madds- Another girl. Who likes Green Day.

Joanna- An insane, sometimes cynical girl who does, um. Stuff.

Maddy- A kid. Who somehow has weird connections.

Le Blanc- An almost indecently dressed woman. From FFX-2.

Paine- A cynical emo woman with a very imposing sword. Once again, from FFX-2

Rikku- A hyperactive teenager from FFX-2.

Raz Aquato- A kid. Who's a Psychonaut. From, quite obviously, Psychonauts.

Lili Zanotto- Another cynic. Who likes plants. From Psychonauts.

Sasha Nein- A cool German scientist. Who has green tinted skin. From Psychonauts.

Milla Vodello- A Brazilian woman who likes children. From Psychonauts.

Ms White- A teacher of teachyness.

WH- A group of people. Who apparently are at school. During the holidays.

Scenario: A bunch of people (And a dragon) are in a starbucks coffee shop drinking, uh, coffee. Stuff happens. Weird stuff.

Role players:

Jo

Alice

Maddy

Maddy: Rya went up to the counter of Starbucks, where she promptly yelled at the man to get her a coffee of some description. She sighed sadly as the piping hot latte was served to her, before sitting down. She suddenly noticed a young woman with soft brown hair on the other side of the room.

Jo: Dragon strode up to the counter and asked "Do you serve vodka here?" The coffee attendant replied "No, sir this is a coffee shop." Dragon asked again and he got the same reply. He finally gave it up.

Alice: Yuna got up from her table and fetched a magazine. After flipping through and finding an article about herself in a cough awkward situation with Tidus, she placed the magazine back down and sighed.

Jo: Paine got her iced moccachino and sat down next to Yuna.

"Someone's watching us," She muttered pointing to Rya, who was sitting across the room.

Maddy: Rya got up and marched over to Yuna.

"Hahaha. You idiot," She said in her monotonous robotic voice.

"You end up on the front of a magazine for something you shouldn't have even bothered with. What a sad life you live. Hahaha heyheyhey hohoho," Rya laughed cruelly. Suddenly, the doors swung open and Emma burst through, smiling inanely.

"Hey guys!" She squealed.

"Why did I even take a babysitting job? Oh, that is right. To buy a new gun upgrade and kill Phil once and for all," Rya sighed. Rya sat down at a table and started glaring at Paine.

Alice: Icefire stared blankly at everyone else.

Maddy: Slowly, Rya stood up, walked over to Icefire, and shot her in the face.

"Hahaha heyheyhey hohoho," Rya laughed evilly.

Alice: Icefire's magical bullet proof scales repelled the blast and sent it flying through the room to a man. It hit the man, and he fell out the window.

"Oops," Icefire mumbled.

"I guess I'll pay for that later,"

Jo: Slowly, Dragon walked over to the others. He took a seat at the empty table, and sat.

Maddy: Suddenly, Craig and June walked into the café.

"Do you know how to dispose, of a body?" Craig asked Dragon in the slurred way he did. Meanwhile, Rya and June were having a quite different conversation.

"Why did you come here anyway Rya?" June asked.

"Because I am sick of everyone. They are all moronic idiots. However, the people here are just morons," Rya sighed.

"What about me?" June cheered.

"You're an idiot. But not a moron, like the others," Rya moaned, before glancing at Craig and Dragon.

"Hahaha heyheyhey hohoho," Rya laughed randomly.

"I think you've blown a circuit," June mumbled.

Jo: Dragon stared blankly, as he did, at Craig.

"Do you have any vodka?" He asked.

Maddy: Craig stared blankly back.

"No. But do you know how to dispose of a body?"

Alice: Icefire was bored so she lit Rya on fire.

Maddy: Rya died, went to hell in a generic Bonus Stage ending, and came back almost right away.

"Sweet uneventful life," Rya sighed.

Jo: Paine stared at all the strange things going on, wondering what was happening, when suddenly Jo, Alice and Maddy burst through the doors with Leblanc.

"Hi guys!" Maddy yelled.

"Look! It's our mini-me's!" Yuna and Paine yelled in perfect unison.

Maddy: Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal Sasha and Milla, who promptly yelled,

"This is official Psychonauts business! Do not interrupt!" Milla yelled.

"We're looking for a psychic terrorist who has been committing mass murder!" Sasha muttered, glancing around.

"Wait a second!" He suddenly shouted.

"The description of the man was that he had blue hair, and was a vodka lover. That guy with the red hair and the drunken slur… HE MUST BE THE TERRORIST!" Sasha oocly yelled.

"You're under arrest!" They shouted, getting out their handcuffs and walking away with Craig in chains.

Jo: Suddenly, the doors burst open again, revealing WH. The entire class was there, except for the ones who were elsewhere.

Maddy: Maddy ducked under a table.

Jo: Ms White noticed the girls.

"What are you doing out of school? We started ages ago!" She yelled at Jo and Alice.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR MINI-ME'S?" Paine and Yuna thundered, with Paine drawing her sword.

Alice: Suddenly, the whole class except Madds died.

Maddy: Maddy came out from under the table.

Alice: Yuna suddenly noticed something.

"How come we all know each others names?" She asked.

Maddy: Leblanc glared at her, before yelling

"Shut up and continue with the story!"

Jo: Then, a magical wind consumed the four girls, turning them into video game characters. Alice into Aliyuna, Jo into Joaine, Madds into Mikku, and Maddy into Madzputin.

Maddy: Madzputin suddenly called out,

"Cool! I'm psychic! Now I get to burn stuff!" She called, before setting June on fire.

"BURN!" She yelled sadistically.

Alice: Icefire flew off into the land of Dragon Tales.

Maddy: Raz and Lili came in for no particular reason.

Alice: Yuna smiled happily.

Maddy: And then, in another generic Bonus Stage ending, everyone got shot by Rya, who was sick of the happiness.

THE END.


End file.
